writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 3 - Nina's POV
THAT IDIOT!!!! He doesn't think about anyone, but himself. It's what Jacob wants and needs, not what we BOTH want and need. I'm his sister. I was changed, transformed, whatever you want to call it at the same time as him. You don't see me going round and killing everyone. I mean I hunt for food, but that's it. He has no IDEA what will happen if he's caught . He knows he'll die, it's more than that. Normally he listens when I say I've had a vision, but not this time. He just ignored me and said that not all of my visions come true. He knows why. I see choices, the affects of the desicions we might make. I saw him tortured and killed slowly. I tried to explain it to him, but he never listens to me now. He's too caught up in his own little world. But that's not why I'm angry. Oh no, I'm angry because I had another vision. High School.He wants to go to High School. A HUMAN High School. And he wants to drag me along with him. I saw his choices and saw how they would affect us BOTH. We both go - He stops his killing spree but still dies. Why? Because he breaks the one rule that the Vampire Council make us live by. Never tell a human about vampires. The only exception to this rule is if you are going to change them into a vampire then you are allowed to tell them everything. Oh, and the best bit. I also get executed because for some reason which I can't figure out I help him. I tell too. We don't go - Jacob continues his killing spree, forever fantasising about school. He is then caught by the Vampire Council, then tortured and killed slowly because he drew too much attention to himself. I fall apart and take my own life because I have no family left and no strength to move on. So both ways we die. I hear Jacob slowly making his way towards the door. No WAY was he getting away with this. As soon as he's in I see the dazed and confused look on his face, but I don't care. I start shouting at him "WELL? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JACOB? HIGH SCHOOL? IS OUR SURVIVAL JUST A JOKE TO YOU?" I waited impatiently for him to answer me. "Not now Nina." "NOT NOW! Jacob you don't under-" "I said NOT NOW." he had an angry glint in his eyes and it annoyed me. I wasn't the one breaking all of the rules he was. I decided to back off because he DEFINITELY wouldn't listen to me if I pushed him too far."This isn't over." I gave him one more angry look before I walked out to my room. If he was determined to kill himself then fine, but he wasn't going to drag me along with him. Category:Stories